Painful Fate
by Ji99
Summary: REPOST,,, silahkan yang sudah pernah baca, baca lagi IT'S MY FIRST STORY,,


Painful Fate

Cast :

EXO, NCT, and others

Pair :

CHANBAEK

(untuk saat ini)

...

 **Chapter 1**

Ada yang bilang, setiap 100 tahun ada satu hingga dua orang yang terlahir kembali dengan wajah yang sama. Chanyeol sudah menunggu selama 800 tahun untuk bertemu wanitanya. Namun selama itu, ia masih belum menemukan wanitanya. Apa mungkin karena wanitanya bukan manusia? Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, menghilangkan pikiran yang akan membuatnya menyerah.

Semilir angin menyentuh sisi kanan tubuhnya. Chanyeol membuka mata dan berdiri. Lee Taeyong berdiri di depannya.

" Kau bolos lagi? " tanya Taeyong. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Berjalan keluar dari atap diikuti Taeyong.

" Jangan sering-sering membolos. Mau jadi apa kau jika terus membolos hah? "

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut menahan senyum. Ia sudah hidup lebih dari 800 tahun, Taeyong lebih tua lagi. Namun vampir satu itu bertingkah seolah masih 16 tahun.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Park. Tapi, perlu kuingatkan. Ketika kita berada di Rose Academy, kita tidak mendapat pelajaran seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Ini kesempatan untuk belajar. Nikmatilah "

Taeyong benar. Namun tujuan Chanyeol bertahan di dunia manusia adalah untuk menemukan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, takdirnya. Sekolah umum hanya salah satu dari hal-hal yang akan membuatnya terlihat normal. Lagipula Chanyeol masih terlihat muda, seperti anak sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya.

Ketika mereka melintasi koridor, Taeyong segera memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, berpura-pura mendengarkan sesuatu. Begitulah caranya menunjukkan pada yang lain bahwa ia tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan siapa pun. Sementara Chanyeol cukup dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajamnya untuk menghindari 'gangguan'.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang siswa berlari dengan beberapa buku dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya bergumam maaf setiap kali menabrak siswa lain. Ia bisa menghindari tabrakan dengan siswa lain tanpa jatuh, tapi tidak jika ia menabrak Chanyeol atau Taeyong.

BRUK

Siswa itu menabrak Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi mengingat 'apa' itu Chanyeol, ia terpental. Taeyong meringis melihat bokong siswa itu menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Namun siswa itu tidak peduli. Ia merapikan kembali bukunya, memeluk buku itu lagi, lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

" Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanyanya.

Chanyeol dan Taeyong tahu siapa siswa ini. Byun Baekhyun. Siswa pindahan beberapa bulan lalu yang sayangnya sekelas dengan mereka.

" Chanyeol? " panggil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tidak merespon. Taeyong melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

" Dia memaafkanmu dan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Pergilah, sepertinya kau buru-buru "

Baekhyun seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menepuk dahinya dan mengangguk. Tersenyum pada Taeyong dan Chanyeol, ia berlari lagi setelahnya. Taeyong melirik Chanyeol yang masih membatu.

" Kau baik? "

" Hm "

Taeyong mengendikan bahunya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu.

...

Malam ini bulan purnama yang entah ke berapa. Chanyeol berhenti menghitung ketika ia merasa mual dengan kesendiriannya. Tanpa wanitanya, ia selalu merasa sendiri. Ia ingat, orangtuanya sepasang vampir yang cukup dihormati dulu. Ketika dirinya lahir, semua penghuni Rose Academy ketakutan. Semua tahu bahwa seorang immortal yang masih anak-anak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kurang. Mereka masih belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak. Hal itu akan membawa bahaya bagi semua makhluk di akademi.

Chanyeol juga ingat, pengasuhnya mengatakan orangtuanya memohon kepada para malaikat untuk membiarkannya menjalani kegiatan seperti anak lainnya. Para malaikat setuju, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Pembantaian yang menyebabkan lebih dari setengah manusia yang tinggal di Rose Academy meninggal terjadi dan Chanyeol kecil yang melakukannya.

Pengasuhnya juga mengatakan bahwa Kim Herin menjadi penjaga pertama yang memerintahkan para vampir mengurung Chanyeol. Kim Herin, nama yang indah menurut Chanyeol ketika pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Pertama kali ia melihat Herin yaitu saat ia dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Ia bisa mengingat tatapan Herin padanya, penuh ngeri dan marah. Tapi Chanyeol kecil tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa Herin adalah wanita tercantik setelah ibunya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol sudah dalam kurungan. Orangtuanya tidak diperbolehkan melihatnya dengan alasan keamanan. Chanyeol hanya dijaga dua vampir dan setiap hari seorang immortal datang untuk merawatnya. Ketika ia dewasa dan keluar dari kurungan dan ingin segera bertemu orangtuanya, semua sudah terlambat. Orangtuanya sudah pergi, meninggalkannya selamanya, entah bagaimana. Chanyeol pikir ia akan balas dendam pada Herin. Namun ia justru jatuh cinta ketika melihat wanita itu lagi. Kim Herin adalah hal pertama yang ingin ia miliki setelah semua hal buruk yang menimpanya. Namun Herin kembali menghancurkannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mengingat itu semua. Apapun yang Herin lakukan, Chanyeol akan tetap mencintainya. Ketika membuka mata, Chanyeol menatap tajam sang bulan. Tubuh jangkungnya seolah menentang dunia dalam kegelapan.

" Aku masih menunggumu, Herin. Cepatlah datang "

Lain dengan Chanyeol, lain dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong lapar, tentu saja ia berburu. Darah dalam kantong tidak memuaskannya hari ini. Ia memutuskan berburu di hutan di pinggir kota. Ia tidak bisa berburu di kota, apalagi berburu manusia. Ketika ia ketahuan, ada Chanyeol yang akan memarahinya. Selain itu, Taeyong yakin ada immortal lain selain dirinya dan Chanyeol yang harus dijaga identitasnya.

Namun, bukan berarti sekarang Taeyong aman. Hutan yang tidak pernah dikunjungi justru sangat berbahaya karena tidak ada yang tahu ada apa saja dalam hutan itu. Dulu ketika masih menjadi 'kesayangan' Irene, tidak ada yang berani padanya. Sekarang Taeyong bahkan tidak tahu apa Irene masih hidup atau tidak.

Taeyong menyeringai, menunjukkan sepasang taring di mulutnya, ketika melihat buruannya. Ia segera melesat dan dengan mudah menangkap seekor banteng. Taeyong tertawa dalam hati, merasa puas. Sambil menghabiskan makanannya, ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Seingatnya, setelah kematian Herin, ia pergi bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan Rose Academy. Menurutnya, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal di akademi. Takdirnya sudah tidak berada disana. Taeyong pernah berpikir, mungkin ia lebih beruntung dari Gevin. Setidaknya perasaannya terbalas, walau ia tahu di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Taeyong meninggalkan bangkai banteng dengan kenyang dan senyum kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling hutan. Mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Saat itulah ia melihat seseorang, sepertinya pria. Ia berdiri membelakangi Taeyong. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja, celana kulit dan sepatu boot. Rambutnya dipotong pendek dan berwarna coklat. Taeyong hampir melihat wajahnya ketika pria itu menyadari keberadaannya kemudian berlari pergi. Dilihat dari kemampuan larinya, pria itu pasti sejenis dengannya, tapi-

" Kenapa dia lari? " gumam Taeyong.

...

Pagi ini cerah. Sangat menyenangkan untuk memulai hari dengan tenang dan damai. Sebentar lagi seluruh kelas akan dimulai. Semua siswa tentu sudah berada dalam kelas masing-masing, seharusnya.

" Hei, itu Wonwoo "

" Wah, iya. Kau benar "

" Lihatlah, dia semakin tampan "

" Tubuhnya tinggi dan kulitnya sangat putih "

" Kau benar. Aku iri dengannya "

Jeon Wonwoo. Pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi langsing dan kulit putih pucat. Matanya kecil dan tajam. Wanita maupun pria takjub dengannya. Jeon Wonwoo sudah biasa mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti itu kemana pun ia pergi. Namun, ia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi tanpa menanggapi semua pujian itu.

Chanyeol dan Taeyong melihatnya dari kejauhan.

" Betapa beruntungnya Wonwoo " gumam Chanyeol.

" Hmmm, wajahnya memang sama, tapi selain itu semuanya berbeda "

" Setidaknya, Mingyu bersamanya "

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada seorang pria jangkung yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Wonwoo.

" Apanya yang beruntung dengan itu jika hubungan mereka tidak seromantis dulu "

PLAK

" KIM MINGYU, KU BUNUH KAU "

Teriakan Wonwoo membuat semua siswa bergidik. Tangannya memegang belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

" AYO KEJAR AKU, JEON " balas Mingyu ikut berteriak dan disertai tawa.

" Nah, kau lihat itu " ujar Taeyong. Chanyeol memutar matanya lalu memasuki kelas.

Byun Baekhyun tidak masuk.

Sakit, kata teman sebangkunya ketika guru jam pertama mereka menyebut namanya. Chanyeol seperti biasa tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja. Taeyong lebih baik. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik walaupun tangannya sibuk mencoreti bukunya.

" Park, kau masih menunggu Herin? " tanya Taeyong. Chanyeol mendesis pelan. Jujur ia senang ada Taeyong yang selalu bersamanya, tapi pria itu kadang tidak tahu situasi walau lebih tua darinya.

" Kau bisa lihat aku masih bertahan disini, Lee "

Dan, karena Chanyeol ingin balas dendam, ia menambahkan.

" Kau juga masih menunggunya? "

Taeyong berhenti mencorat-coret.

" Tidak. Sebenarnya tujuanku disini hanya ingin hidup normal seperti manusia, walau itu tidak mungkin. Herin memberikan hukuman yang seolah tidak akan membiarkan aku bersatu dengannya. Jadi, lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengannya "

Chanyeol diam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Taeyong akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Waktu istirahat datang dengan cepat.

Seorang siswa mungil dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas berdiri di depan kelas. Ia terlihat bingung sebelum menghentikan seorang siswi yang akan keluar.

" Hei, bisakah aku bertemu Chanyeol dan Taeyong? " tanyanya. Siswi itu tergagap.

" Di-disana "

Siswa mungil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum menggemaskan.

" Terimakasih "

" Ya "

Siswa mungil itu masuk kelas meninggalkan siswi yang ia tanyai mematung.

' Untuk apa siswa tu ingin menemui siswa seperti Chanyeol dan Taeyong? '

" Park Chanyeol "

Chanyeol mendesis ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan gangguan. Chanyeol mendongak hendak melempar tatapan tajam ketika matanya justru membulat terkejut.

" Woozi? " Dan suara Taeyong memperjelas penglihatannya.

...

tobecontinue

...

Ini sudah pernah saya publish, tapi saya repost karena yang pertama itu sangat pendek. Saya harap ini lebih baik dari yang pertama saya post. Semoga lebih banyak yang suka.

Saya tidak mengharapkan review, tapi kalau banyak yang review itu jadi bikin saya semangat nulis. Maaf kalau ada typo dan berantakan karena saya ngetiknya di hp. Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca. Sekali lagi, silahkan review.

With love,

Na


End file.
